Souvenirs
by caro1005line
Summary: À la fin de la première année d'Harry, Albus Dumbledore demande à son Maître des Potions de sortir le miroir du Riséd de sa cachette pour le remettre à sa place d'origine. Que va voir Severus dans ce miroir ? *Réponse au défi de LycorisSnape.*


Bonjour tout le monde, me voici mon tout premier OS. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : À la fin de la première année d'Harry, Albus Dumbledore demande à son Maître des Potions de sortir le miroir du Riséd de sa cachette pour le remettre à sa place d'origine. Que va voir Severus dans ce miroir ?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Alors c'est partit pour cet OS. Ceci est la réponse à un défi de LycorisSnape. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta de l'avoir corrigé ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Souvenirs**

Severus Snape sortit du bureau du directeur dans un tourbillon de capes noires. Ce vieux fou voulait qu'il récupère le miroir du Riséd afin de le remettre à sa place d'origine. Le Maître des Potions traversa le château en pestant :il n'était pas un elfe de maison ! Mais il descendit agilement par la trappe anciennement gardée par une des bêtes sauvages d'Hagrid.

Rapidement il traversa les différentes salles, dont les pièges avaient été retirés par Dumbledore lorsqu'il était venu sauver Potter, et arriva enfin dans celle où se trouvait le fameux miroir.

Comme terrifié par celui-ci, Severus s'approcha lentement en évitant de le regarder. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il était face au miroir et malgré toute la concentration qu'il mettait pour ne pas regarder en face de lui, il finit par le regarder en face comme si quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait son corps.

D'abord, il se vit seul mais au bout de quelques secondes, il recula de peur lorsqu'il la vit dans ses bras. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et son cœur se serra, il n'avait qu'une envie : caresser ses longs cheveux bruns et la serrer contre lui, mais c'était impossible !

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée partir ce soir là ? Elle aurait dû rester avec lui au manoir, à passer une soirée tranquille, enlacée dans ses bras au coin du feu. Mais au lieu de ça, elle était sortit pour rendre visite à sa famille moldue et elle n'était jamais revenue. Il se souviendrait toujours du coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu, cet appel avait détruit son avenir, brisé son cœur. À cet instant, il s'en était voulu d'avoir laissé sa femme ramener toute cette technologie moldue au manoir.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il caressa le corps de la brune, si seulement cela pouvait être réellement son corps et non un miroir glacé sous ses doigts.

Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, elle éclatant de rire, elle tentant de faire une potion, elle au volant de sa magnifique Porsche... Cette Porsche qui avait été détruite dans l'accident. Cet accident qui avait été causé par un moldu qui avait beaucoup trop bu. Ce moldu qui avait tué sur le coup la femme de sa vie. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé avec elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas empêché de prendre sa voiture ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à faire comme les moldus lorsqu'elle se rendait dans sa famille ? Elle était devenue médicomage pour sauver des vies et on lui avait prit la sienne. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su la protéger ? Pourquoi au bout de huit années de mariage et neuf de bonheur, lui avait-on prit sa raison de vivre ?

Il sortit sa baguette en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais son cœur ne faisait que l'appeler. Il laissa les larmes rouler librement sur ses joues et sortit une photo d'une poche de ses robes où l'on pouvait les voir tous les deux un grand sourire aux lèvres et leurs mains posées sur le ventre de la brune. Il la retourna lentement et lu pour la centième fois la phrase inscrite au dos 'Diana enceinte de 4 mois.' Il la regarda quelques minutes avant d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui et de faire léviter le miroir magique. Il quitta la pièce avec le miroir et murmura.

« Attends moi chérie... »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Biz !


End file.
